Tsunagatteyuke Todoke
by Yoriko Yorin
Summary: Dua tahun berlalu semenjak saat itu, kini kita adalah kabaret liar yang bahkan tak sanggup lagi memainkan peran. Pertunjukkan kita telah usai, Shinji. Sekuel dari Detik yang Terhenti. Yoriko is back! ShinHiyo again.


**A/N: **Tiba-tiba saya tertarik untuk membuat sekuel fic saya setahun yang lalu—Detik yang Terhenti. Mungkin sebaiknya baca prekuelnya dulu biar dapat _feel_-nya. Hmm… lama rasanya saya 'meninggalkan' FBI, dan ketika kembali rekan-rekan seangkatan saya ternyata belum kunjung kembali alias masih hiatus, semoga dalam waktu dekat kita semua bisa kembali berkumpul :)

**Disclaimer:** Bleach selalu milik mas Tite Kubo.

**Genre:** Hurt/Comfort/Drama

**Warning****: **Hiyori's centric, AU, bit OOC, bit Shotacon, sekuel Detik yang Terhenti

* * *

><p><strong>Tsunagatteyuke Todoke<strong>

_~I want my feelings to join yours, to reach you~_

Bleach © Tite Kubo

.

.

a ShinHiyo fanfiction by Nagisa Yoriko

* * *

><p>Shinji…<p>

Kau tahu? Rasanya seperti baru kemarin.

Ya, seperti baru kemarin kau memberikan surat undangan pernikahanmu padaku, sore itu.

Ah… ternyata itu sudah dua tahun berlalu, ya? Sudah dua tahun. Bagaimana kabarmu?

Hei! Kini, aku sudah bukan gadis berusia empat belas lagi, aku sudah duduk di bangku SMA, _hage_! Umurku sudah enam belas.

Aku merindukanmu, ya... kau musim semiku. Aku merindukan musim semi—yang memberikan sinar kehangatan bagi setiap orang yang mengalami musim itu. Yang menghadirkan keceriaan bagi hati yang sebelumnya mengalami kebekuan. Beku karena salju.

_Dulu_. Musim semi, musim semi, dan musim semi. Lambat laun, aku menyukainya. Hingga aku berlari ke dalam rumah, menyalakan perapian dan tak ingin bermain boneka salju—yang kusukai itu—lagi.

Dan kau Shinji, selalu ada untuk itu. Mengisi hari-hariku dengan suasana musim semi yang menyenangkan. Setiap hari, setiap saat kita saling berbagi—sejak hari pertama kita bertemu.

Bukankah memang hidup adalah untuk berbagi?

Namun, sesaat setelah kau menikah, entah dilema macam apa yang menghampiriku, sehingga muncul sebuah belenggu dan akupun terjebak dalam labirin kegalauanku. Aku terbelenggu oleh pikiran rasional serta proyeksi sepihak yang _absurd._ Hingga aku berusaha melarikan diri darimu.

Dan, benar saja... kulakukan itu.

Namun, aku lupa bahwa jika aku melarikan diri, berarti akan ada mendung di tengah musim semi. Jika mendung maka akan ada hujan...

Benar saja, kamu terluka karena ulahku. Akupun demikian. Seketika aku merasa berada di titik labil—guncang. Maka, hujanpun turun...

Sampai kapan akan tetap seperti ini?

Sudah dua tahun berlalu, Shinji. Tapi, mengapa aku begitu sulit melupakanmu?

Aku bodoh bukan?

.

.

.

Sudah dua tahun pula kau pindah ke luar kota, sehingga hanya bayangmu saja yang masih tertinggal apabila aku mengunjungi tempat itu—perpustakaan kota—tempat dimana dulu kita sering bertemu dan berbagi.

Aku membeli majalah _entertainment_ itu, majalah dimana dulu kau bekerja sebagai editornya. Namun, saat terakhir aku membelinya, aku sudah tidak melihat namamu tercantum di deretan nama redaksinya lagi. Entahlah, aku tidak mengerti mengapa… tapi kuharap kau baik-baik saja.

Hari ini aku membuka garis waktuku di sebuah situs internet—situs kesukaan kita dulu, tempat kita berbagi. Sudah tidak ada lagi beberapa kalimat yang dulu kukatakan 'itu buatmu :)'

Untukmu.

Aku telah menghapusnya, ya… memang menghapusnya.

Lantas, akupun telah menghapus beberapa kalimat yang sempat kutaruh dalam kubikal kesukaanku—dimana sempat ada beberapa _quote_ darimu yang dulu kujadikan kesukaan.

Ya… memang menghapusnya

.

.

.

Apa lagi?

Apa lagi yang dapat kuhapus tentang dirimu dalam hidupku, Shinji?

Adakah yang belum kuhapus?

Aku rasa, aku telah menghapus semuanya. Bahkan , aku sudah menghapus nomormu dari deretan kontak di ponselku. Lagipula, sejak saat itu kau tak pernah menghubungiku lagi. Mungkin, kau memang sudah melupakanku.

Sekali lagi… _sudah kuhapus._ Kau tahu? Kau mengganggu.

Sangat.

Tahukah? Yang kumaksud mengganggu itu apa? Aku 'sakit'. Sakit saat melihat semua tentangmu. Ketahuilah bahwa aku merasakan nyeri saat melupakanmu, dan menghapusmu seperti ini.

Tapi, mengapa kau menjadi hantu di pikiranku? Menjelma menjadi bayangan semu dan muncul disaat tertentu. Datang tiba-tiba seolah berkata, 'Apa kabar, Hiyori?'

Tapi, aku tahu itu Shinji. Itu semua hanyalah bayanganku saja.

.

.

.

Saat dini hari menjelang pagi, gelisah hatiku akan semua tentangmu. Aku beranjak dari tempat tidur dan menemukan foto-foto kita itu di sela rak-rak lemari. Ternyata, masih ada…

Kemudian kuubah, hingga dalam hitungan menit saja… foto-foto itu menguap dan menghilang. Menjadi abu mungkin?

Aku ingin menghapus kenangan itu.

Ah… apakah kau meragukanku menghapus semua itu? Jangan memanggilku Sarugaki Hirori, jika aku tak mampu melakukannya.

Kau terlalu meruntuhkan hati untuk sekedar kuingat. Kau terlalu istimewa untuk dapat kukatakan 'bukan siapa-siapa'.

Kita adalah kabaret liar yang bahkan tak sanggup lagi memainkan peran. Pertunjukkan kita telah usai, Shinji.

*******

"_Sumimasen_, apa kau Hiyori? Hiyori?"

Buku yang sedianya akan kuambil dari rak buku perpustakaan kota seketika terjatuh, saat terdengar suara seseorang memanggilku. Suara itu… aku mengenalinya.

"Sarugaki Hiyori…"

Suara itu… sekali lagi.

Aku berharap yang sedang kualami ini adalah bayanganku saja, khayalanku saja… seperti biasa. Tapi rupanya, kali ini terlalu nyata untuk sebuah bayang-bayang.

Orang itu—orang yang sudah lama tidak kulihat, kini sedang berada di hadapanku.

Henti… berhenti. Detik seakan kembali berhenti, sama seperti saat itu. Aku terpaku, mulutku bungkam padahal banyak sekali yang ingin kukatakan, sekedar untuk berkata 'lama tidak bertemu, Shinji' saja akupun tak sanggup.

Mengapa orang yang susah payah berusaha kulupakan, kini tiba-tiba muncul dengan nyata di hadapanku?

"_Ohisashiburi_. Kau sudah lebih tinggi daripada saat dua tahun lalu, ya?"

Kini, suara itu mengembalikan kesadaranku dari keadaan abnormal yang baru saja kualami. Aku tahu, saat-saat seperti inilah puncaknya. Tentu, aku tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan ini untuk…

_Buukkk_

Suara tinjuku menghujam perutmu, kemudian kau mengaduh kesakitan.

"Aku puas telah memberikan salam yang khusus untukmu, Shinji. Hahahaha… senang bertemu denganmu lagi, _hage_!"

Kau tidak membalas dan malah tersenyum menyeringai khasmu. Aku bersyukur tidak menangis di hadapanmu. Aku senang karena aku dapat mengendalikan air mata bodoh itu, setidaknya aku dapat terlihat tegar dan baik-baik saja.

Lalu, kita keluar dari perpustakaan kota, duduk di bangku taman. Semuanya masih belum berbeda jauh dengan saat itu. Pohon _maple _maupun udara musim seminya, terkecuali bapak penjual es krim itu yang kini tidak berjualan lagi.

Satu demi satu ceritapun bergulir. Rupanya kau berhenti menjadi editor di majalah _entertainment_ itu dan kini bekerja sebagai wartawan di majalah olahraga. Sementara, akupun telah bergabung dengan klub karate di sekolah, hebat bukan?

"Shinji, bagaimana kabar istrimu?"

Pertanyaan itu akhirnya terlontar dari mulutku. Sebuah pertanyaan yang semula kupikir tak bisa kutanyakan.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaanku, kau malah menengadah keatas. Bola matamu memandang awan yang berarak di atas sana dengan pandangan tak fokus. Aku tahu, kau pasti memikirkan sesuatu. Apakah yang sedang kau pikirkan itu, Shinji? Apakah rumah tanggamu sedang mengalami masalah? Walau bagaimanapun juga, aku masih peduli padamu.

"Ia sudah tenang disana, penyakit itu tidak akan dapat membuatnya menangis lagi…"

Kedua alisku bertaut, mencoba menafsirkan apa yang sebenarnya ia katakan. Sesaat kemudian, aku tak percaya dengan asumsiku yang berpikir bahwa… istri Shinji sudah tiada.

"Maksudmu, istrimu—?"

Kau menganggukan kepalamu seolah telah mengerti atas kalimat yang kugantungkan.

"Empat bulan yang lalu, Hiyori. Ia tak sanggup lagi melawan penyakitnya."

Aku spontan menundukkan kepalaku, "Turut berduka cita, Shinji."

Seketika aku merasa sedikit guncang, entah mengapa ada sebersit nyeri yang tertoreh di hati ini. Akupun tak mengerti, mengapa tiba-tiba suasana hatiku menjadi tidak enak seperti ini.

Kepalaku pening, aku rasa kejadian hari ini telah menghancurkan determinasiku untuk melupakanmu, mengacuhkanmu. Lalu, bagaimana dengan semua hal tentangmu yang telah kuhapus dari hidupku? Haruskah setelah ini kembali kususun dan kurangkai dalam sebuah pigura bernama harapan?

Jika memang demikian, harapan apakah yang sebenarnya aku inginkan?

*******

Gadis berambut hijau ini tak henti menendang bantalan latihan. Ia begitu gigih ingin menguasai salah satu jurus karate yang kuajarkan.

"Ayo, Mashiro! Kau pasti bisa!" ucapku menyemangatinya, "tendanganmu kurang sedikit memutar."

_Buukk… buukk_

Suara tendangan memecah keheningan ruang latihan karate ini. Hari ini sebenarnya tak ada latihan, namun sore ini ia memintaku untuk membimbingnya latihan lebih. Tentu saja aku tidak dapat menolaknya, Mashiro adalah salah satu teman baikku sejak masuk SMA. Sejak awal kelas satu, kami memang masuk klub karate yang sama.

Aku duduk sembari mengangkat satu kakiku—tanganku kuletakkan di atas lutut. Sesekali pandanganku terarah kepada penunjuk waktu yang tertempel di dinding, waktu menunjukkan pukul 17.15

Ponselku berdering dan nama Shinji tertera di layarnya. Segera kuraih ponselku dan menekan tombol 'yes'

"Heh, bodoh… sedang apa kau sekarang? Aku sudah menunggumu dari tadi tahu?" ucap suara di seberang sana.

"Apa urusanmu, _hage_? Aku sedang mengajari Mashiro berlatih salah satu jurus karate. Ada apa?"

"Apa? Bisa-bisanya kau berkata 'ada apa'? Kau lupa ya? Jam lima kita berencana pergi ke taman hiburan!"

Kugaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal, ehm… sepertinya aku memang melewatkan sebuah janji. Pantas saja dari tadi perasaanku tidak tenang, rupanya ini penyebabnya.

"Maaf, Shinji sepertinya aku tidak jadi datang…"

"Apa?"

Sesaat kemudian kamipun bertengkar di telepon. Mashiro yang mendengarnya, segera merebut ponselku, "Shinjiii~ kau tunggu saja! Hiyori akan datang sebentar lagi."

Gadis itu lalu memutus sambungan teleponnya. Mataku membelalak, terkejut dengan tindakan temanku ini.

"Maaf ya Hiyori, aku membuat kalian bertengkar. Sudah… sudah, sana temui Shinji."

Dengan ekspresi bingung, aku menuruti perkataannya. Aku segera menuju ruang ganti untuk berbenah diri.

Tiga bulan setelah hari dimana kita kembali berjumpa, perlahan aku mulai mengerti meski terkadang aku masih memungkirinya. Sangat munafik rasanya jika aku pernah mengatakan bahwa sebaiknya kita tidak pernah bertemu. Kini, kuketahui bahwa itu salah… yang benar adalah sebaiknya kita bertemu.

Ah… entahlah ini benar atau tidak, tapi kurasa aku telah mengetahui harapan yang sebenarnya kuinginkan darimu.

Kau tahu apa itu?

Menggapaimu.

.

.

**~Selesai~**

* * *

><p><strong>Yoriko's Corner:<strong>

Hmm… just a epilog gaje =.=, ga nyangka bakalan saya buat happy ending, abisnya ga tega ah klo dibuat sad ending kaya prekuelnya.

.

Terima kasih telah membaca, apalagi mereview =)


End file.
